Inar Ironhand
Backstory Unlike the first three Claimants mentioned, Inar Ironhand of Windholm has no direct family linkage to the current ruler of Fierdsvain, Koningur Valdis. However, that doesn’t mean he does not have a claim to the throne of Fierdsvain. The Fierdsvainers are a warrior culture and when Ironhand challenged Valdis to a duel and defeated him, Valdis had promised him anything he wanted as the bet on who would win, on the assumption that Inar would ask for gold, more land or some women as his reward. Instead, after his defeat of Valdis, Inar Ironhand demanded the throne of the Fierdsvain immediately, since he was already Valdis’ named heir. Valdis refused to honor a long standing tradition of the Fierdsvain people and instead broke the oath he had made to Inar Ironhand to give him whatever he asked for if he won the fight. Inar Ironhand’s claim to the throne is that he won it in a fight with Koningur Valdis, and wishes to raise an army to claim what he considers rightfully his. Game info Inar Ironhand is the claimant for the Fierdsvain, his enemy is Koningur Valdis. He utilises equipment from the elite fierdsvain troops, like Fierdsvain Bers erker and the Fierdsvain Huscarl. Only equipped with a Fierdsvain Berserker Sword, without a shield, so he is very weak to projectiles, but deadly in the melee. Equipped with a Coat of Plates, an Vanskerry Warleader Helm, simple Leather Gloves and strong boots. He rides a Fierdsvain Koningur Steed. He is the strongest of the 5 claimants. Note: Since 3.9.0: * He has a household troop: the ferocious Fierdsvain Berserker, meaning he will recruit a large number of them. * His proficiencies raised from 370 to 500. * His skills were slightly increased; one level higher. * His max army size is now like a monarch, he is no longer considered as a vassal (max army size roughly doubled). * He no longer rides a steed. Dialogues Introduction: I am Inar Ironhand, First Axe of Windholm and rightful Koningur of all the Fierdsvain. None may rightly dispute my right to rule. Story he tells: I am called Ironhand for the strength of my axe in battle. I bring fear and death to all my foes. I have met and defeated Valdis, that coward, in a challenge of personal combat. As victor, by the rights of our heritage, I am owed a boon. I chose his lands and title, as was my right, but he refused to honor the traditions of our ancestors. We of the Fierdsvain are warriors born! We take what we want by the might of our axes! Valdis accepted my challenge and I beat him. I have a legitimate claim to the throne that, by the traditions of our ancestors, must be legally recognized. Valdis believes that the men of Fierdsvain will follow a weakling oath breaker. He is wrong! We respect strength and honor. I will raise an army and take what is due me, beginning with the lands that I have won and ending with his gold in my coffers and his women in my bed! Valdis response after player meets claimant: Inar Ironhand? Inar Ironbrain is more apt. You may have noticed that mentally, he is not the sharpest arrow in the quiver? Yes we had dueled a few years ago, a friendly drunken test of arms during a hunting trip. I knew I would lose, he is, despite his lack of of intelligence, a very strong warrior. I offered him a boon, thinking he would ask for a sword, or a purse of gold. I was shocked sober when he demanded my title and lands. I offered him his weight in gold and three of my slave girls to entertain him, but he flatly refused, and once again demanded the Fierdsvain. The tradition of victory through personal combat was fine when we were landless raiders out of Vanskerry and our survival depended upon our strength of arms. Today, our survival requires both strength and cunning. Inar has the cunning of a dead fish. My duty is to the Fierdsvain and my people, to my thegns who require gold and women to keep them happy. I tolerate this fool magnanimously, but if he presses his claim by force, I will teach him and his followers the difference between a war leader and a Koningur. Category:Claimants Category:People Category:Fierdsvain